The Space Empire
The Space Empire is the 40th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins on a regular day in Bellwood. Citizens are walking around, the buildings stand tall and the cars move from here to there. Coco's Car drives down the street with the team inside, of course. Sarah: I can't believe you did that. Coco: What? Sarah: I mean is that even possible? Brandon: Well I was there. Coco: Yep. Brandon: Now you know that you should never ever give Coco a motercycle. Sarah and Brandon laugh. Coco: I don't get it. Brandon: You'll get when you're older. Coco: I'm older than you. Brandon: Yeah but I meant that as phrase. Coco: Uh huh sure. Suddenly a purple spaceship flies over the city. People stop and look up to see what it is. Sarah: Is that a spaceship? Coco: Sure is. The spaceship then hovers above the city and opens its cargo bay, located directly under the spaceship. A some what large device drops from the cargo bay and crashes down as many people run away attempting not to be flattened. Coco: What the... The device then grows four metal tube-like additions and they dig into the ground making it immobile. A bounty hunter, which can be seen from the windows of the spaceship, presses some buttons and the device becomes active. He looks out the window just to make sure then presses another button. A holographic screen comes up showing the bounty hunter. Purple Bounty Hunter: (Speaks Alien Language) When he's finished speaking, the hologram disappears and the spaceship takes off. The team exit the car and apporch the device. Sarah: What did it say? Brandon: A better question is what's that? The device continues to beep showing some type of alien language, which constantly changes rapitly, on the small and narrow monitor. Coco, reading the monitor: It's counting down... (realizing) It's a bomb! ''Theme Song '' Sarah: Please tell me you're joking. Brandon: We need to get everyone out of here. Coco: It's no use. An explosion from this baby can rip this whole planet apart. Sarah: Why would someone do this? Brandon: I don't know... But we're going to find out. Later, Bill is watching the news from his RV. News Reporter on TV: An alien spacecraft of some kind has dropped some type of alien device onto the city of Bellwood. Origins of this device are unknown as authorties are still wondering how to handle the situation. There is a knock at the door. Bill, answering it: Yes? Brandon: Uncle Bill. Bill: Yes I know. The scene cuts to them sitting down in the RV. Coco: Nice place. Bill: Thanks. Brandon: So Uncle Bill, do you know anything about the bomb? Sarah: Or how we can stop it? Bill: Eh. It's defintly a Digoxian Impact-Device. Probably Version 6. They're practically impossible to move and it was used by the Monarians to destroy worlds that meant harm to them. Not against the Galactic Law unless they were mistaken. Sarah: Like now. Bill: Well Sarah. I know for sure that this wasn't a mistake. Something lead them to believe that Earth means the Monarians harm. Brandon: There must be a way of stopping it. Bill: Here. No. Even your aliens wouldn't be able to stop it. So we've got about a few hours to find a way to stop it. Coco: What makes you think we have a few hours? Bill: The Bounty Hunter in the spaceship stated that you had 15 hours when it happened. Brandon: Uh. Uncle Bill, how'd you- Bill: I learned how to speak their language back when I wasn't retired. It's a good thing to know when you're dealing with a Bounty Hunter. Sarah: Isn't there anything we can do? Bill: Well there is one thing we can do. Coco: Which is? Bill: We can go to their home planet, Rania. Brandon: Great. Let's go. Bill: There's a problem, Brandon. We need a way of getting to space. Sarah: What about the Mechanics? Bill: Most of them are busy patrolling practically the other side of the solar system. By the time they get here, the planet will be gone. Almost as if someone chose just the right time to call an attack. Coco: Brandon, what about the- Brandon: No. It sort of um... doesn't work anymore. Coco: What do you mean, "it doesn't work anymore" ? Brandon: It just doesn't work that's all. Bill: Are you talking about the spaceship Brandon had? Sarah: You had a spaceship? Brandon: Sort of. Bill: It crashed into Austrilla two days after Brandon made it back to Earth. Sarah folds her arms waiting for an explaination. Coco: He was 10. Brandon: Look can we get back to finding some way of getting into space. Bill: I doubt there's a way at the moment. We can't just have a spaceship appear from thin air. Brandon: No... But It can appear from someone else. The scene cuts to a door. Brandon knocks on it. The door opens and it is revealed that Amy answered the door. Amy: Brandon? Brandon: Hey Amy. Amy: Did you hear about the spaceship? Brandon: Yeah... That's why we're here. Bill, shaking Amy's hand: Bill Tennyson. Brandon's Uncle. Amy, shaking hand: Oh yeah. We met at the Battle for Earth. Is everything alright? Brandon: We're going to need to borrow Sparky. The scene cuts to the team, Amy and Bill standing the backyard with Sparky. Brandon, petting Sparky: Hey boy. How's it been? Sparky: Spark! Spark! *wiggles tailend happily* Brandon: How do you get him to turn into that spaceship from before? Amy: I don't. He just turns into it. It's like his automatic self defense now. Coco: What if we trick it into thinking he's under attack. Sarah: Coco! Coco: What? Amy: We can try asking him nicely. Bill: Worth a shot. Brandon, to Sparky: Here boy. Sparky: Spark! Spark! Brandon: Can you turn into a spaceship? Sparky, tilting head in confusion: Spark? Brandon: Spaceship. (pushes arms out to represent something big) Spaceship. Sarah: (moving arm up) It flies. Coco: And has weapons. Everyone there stares at him. Coco: What? Oh yeah. Coco imitates a blaster with his arms and makes noises. Sparky: Spark! Spark! Spark! Sparky then circles around until he forms into a large green and yellow square. The shape then grows wings which grow weapons. Sparky then begins to form into a Spaceship as it floats above the ground. Brandon: Good boy, Sparky! Amy: Just make sure you bring him back before 10. Brandon: I'll try. Amy puts her arms on her hip. Brandon: I mean I will. The team and Bill get onboard. Amy: Good luck saving the world. Sparky as a Spaceship, now, begins to take off. Brandon, buckling seatbelt: It's been a while guys but WOO! We're going to- Sparky takes off. Brandon: SPAAAAAAAAAAACE! Sparky then leaves the atmosphere. Brandon: AAAAAAAAAA! Coco: Dude, we already left the atmosphere. Brandon, stopping: Oh... Sorry about that. They warp to Rania where they establish an orbit. Brandon: Huh. You'd expect some type of security around a planet worried about who attacks it. Bill: Something's up. And we're going down. I don't suppose it has a beaming station onboard. Sarah: Uncle Bill. This isn't Space Trip. Bill: Darn. One of these days... Sparky lands on the planet's surface close the what appears to be a fortress. Sarah: Is it safe to breath? Bill: Should be their atmosphere is similar to our own. The door opens up and the team steps out. Bill: Be careful. Monarians are difficult to reason with especially when you're from the planet they're attacking. Brandon: Got it. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Electrix. Electrix: ELECTRIX! They wonder around and apporch the fortress. Bill: That's the house of operations also known as the empire. Electrix: That will be our best way of calling off the attack. I hope. As they apporch the Empire Building, they are surronded by aliens in armor holding weapons aiming at them. Alien Guard 1: Halt! You are tresspassing on the Planet Rania's House of the Empire. You will be taken to nearest source of authority. Electrix: Oh yeah? Bill: Easy Brandon. They're taking us to exactly where we want to go. Electrix: Well then... Electrix slaps the Omnitrix symbol and turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Take me to your leader. I always wanted to say that. They are then led into the House of the Empire. Sparky, in normal form, watches from behind a building worriedly. Inside a room,. a big and orange alien with a crown and a purple cape sits in a throne writing something in an alien language. The doors open and the guards bring in the team. Crowned Alien: Guards, explain. Guard 2: These four were tresspassing into the House of the Empire, sir. Guard 1: Spies prehaps. Obviously Human. Crowned Alien: I am Tin Gaes. King of the Empire. What troubles do you bring, Humans? Bill: We mean you no trouble. As a magister of The Mechanics, I have you see that your attack on Earth is to be considered a mistake. Tin Gaes looks surprised. Tin Gaes: I make no mistakes. Your Earth was presented as a threat to Rania, Magister. Bill: I suggest that we have a nice good talk to see what happened. Tin Gaes: I must decline. Bill: May I remind you that I am an officer of the Galactic Law. You don't have an opinion. Tin Gaes: May I remind you that you are considered a threat to our planet. If you want a war on your hands. Bill: No. Not a war. Just a chat. Tin Gaes: Very well... I wouldn't want to provoke any laws. Take the Magister to our meeting room. Coco: What about us? Tin Gaes: The Humans will go to our cells for the moment. You are still tresspassing and considered a- Brandon: A threat to your planet. I get it. The Guards escort the team outside the throne room. When everyone leaves, Tin Gaes activates a holographic messaging system. Tin Gaes: Advisor. Figure/Advisor, over hologram: What is it now, Gaes? Tin Gaes: The intruders were Humans. One of them was a Magister. Advisor: What? Tin Gaes: I thought you said our planet would be free from the threat of Mechanics. Advisor: It was. One of them must have known where the bomb originated from and didn't recieve the call. He must be a retired one. Tin Gaes: Oh great advisor, What shall I do? Advisor: Do your job and get my those crystals. Or you won't be getting any more deals with the Bounty Hunters. Tin Gaes: Understood. Meanwhile in the cells... The guards lock up the team and guards the cells. Sarah: Any ideas? Coco: Plenty (cracks kunkles) Brandon: How about some that don't cause an intergalactic war with Earth. Guard 1: There's no point, Humans. When we're done with your Magister, you'll never see Earth again. Guard 2, seeing something: What is that? The Guards turn and face an object practically unseen. Guard 1: I don't know. They walk up to it and point their weapons at it. The object is revealed to be a toaster. Guard 2: Is it a weapon? Guard 1: Maybe... They lean in to get a closer look at the object. Then the lever goes up and Sparky imerges from the holes at the top of the toaster and jumps at the guards. He then zaps them both unconsious. Sparky goes up to the cell doors. Sparky: Spark! Spark! Sarah: Sparky! Brandon: Good boy! Sparky unlocks the cell doors and the team escape to get Bill. They go down the corrdior but encounter more guards. Guard 3: Halt! The Guard fires at the team but Sarah sheilds them. Coco: They shot first. Brandon: It's debatable. But in this case... Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes a transformation sequence. He transforms into Magnet Man. Magnet Man, posing: MAGNET MAN! Magnet Man uses his force to pull the guard towards them because of his armor. He then hits the sheild and slowly slides off. Coco: Heh Heh. Usually you see those in cartoons or something. Magnet Man: Come on. Let's keep coming moving. They make their way down the corridor. Meanwhile in the the meeting room,. Tin Gaes is in the middle of conversating with Bill. Bill: So if you will just accept my offer, Tin Gaes. Tin Gaes: I must refuse. Bill: You're going to be arrested. Tin Gaes: I will take this as an act of a war. Bill: I can't let that happen. Tin Gaes: Then you leave me no choice. I will let you have a word with my Advisor. Bill: Okay then. Who's that? Figure in the opposite doorway: I am the Advisor. Bill: Do you want any part in carrying the movement of declaring war upon Earth? Figure: No. I have a part in your end. The Figure points a blaster at Bill who is defenseless in the room. The door is then pulled off and the team steps in. Magnet Man: Uncle Bill, get down. Bill jumps out of the way and Magnet Man pushes the Figure back through the doorway in which it came from. Bill: Thanks for the save. Tin Gaes: No no no no no. This can not be happening. Bill: When I'm done here, we're having another word. But this time, at my office. Let's go. They head through the doorway to surround the figure. Figure: You... You big fat meanies. Magnet Man: Um... The team looks amoungst each other in confusion. Figure: I thought you would've figured it out by now, Stupid Tennyson. The Figure takes off his hood to reveal himself to be Lendro. Magnet Man, Coco and Sarah: Lendro?! Lendro: That's right. It's Lendro. Magnet Man turns back into Brandon. Brandon: How'd you get here. Last time we saw you, you were drifting in space. Lendro: Yeah. I know. Just because daddy gets to throw me into space, doesn't mean I can't still fight back. I managed a catch a ride on a cargo ship and I just told a few lies here and there and became the advisor. Just took a lousy voice changer and a hood. Bill: You have no idea how much trouble your in sonny. Bill handcuffs Lendro. Tin Gaes: You... You... You tresspassed into our empire, you attacked our people and arrested our advisor. This is defintely a war against Earth. I'm activating the Digoxian Impact-Device! Brandon: Look here,. Tin Gaes. If you really want to start a war with Earth, if you really want to activate that bomb and kill billions of innocent lives, if you really want to make me your threat... Brandon takes a moment while up in Tin Gaes face. Brandon: Then I suggest you call off your attack now. (shows Omnitrix) Tin Gaes: I... I will not be imtimated by you, Human! I am a Monarian! Brandon scrolls through Omnitrix and ingores Tin Gaes. Tin Gases: Monarians shall Rule! Monarians shall Rule! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Way Big which takes the roof off of the meeting room. Tin Gaes: Monarians shall Ru-... Way Big: Do you really want to activate it now? Tin Gaes: ...I shall go and deactivate the bomb. Way Big: That's a good Monarian. Later, the Mechanics arrest Lendro and sort things out with the Monarians and the team. Mechanic Officer: Well you did it again. I don't know what you did but you did it. Bellwood and the Earth is saved. The Mechanic Officer shows a small device which has a monitor on it showing the bomb being removed by Mechanic Forces. Brandon: All thanks to my awesome convincing skills. Bill: Brandon, you could have destroyed Earth. Brandon: Yeah but... Bill: I'm proud of what you did today. Brandon: Thanks Uncle Bill. Tin Gaes: Oh great Brandon Tennyson. You, Humans and Mechanics are all welcomed here anytime. Is there anything else I can do to ease your wants? Brandon: Just that you make sure its not an accident before blowing up planets. I don't want an asteroid landing in my backyard again. Sarah: Again? Coco: Let's just call it another story for the trip back home. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Bill *Amy *Sparky *Tin Gaes *The Mechanics Aliens Used *Electrix *Magnet Man *Way Big Villains *Lendro *Tin Gaes (Temporary) **Monarian Guards *Bounty Hunter Trivia *This episode was delayed one day due to the progress of creating a title for the episode *Tin Gas was made from four famous world leaders: Alexander the Great, Lincoln, Gandhi and Caesar Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3